Pokemon : Soul Capturer
by storyLover58
Summary: May Maple had sold her soul to the devil in order to save her love ones from death. Now, she must battle demons that escaped the underworld while juggling with school work, friends, family and boyfriend. And what happens when her best friend, Misty Waterflower and Dawn Berlitz found out about her secret? What happens when a new friend helps out?
1. The First Job

**Me : Hey guys, this is my third pokemon story. And this will be the only chapter with dialogues, so bear with me. Anyway, I got this idea of making a story, which almost had the same series as Reaper. If any of you watch that show, I say it was pretty nice to watch. So, I thought, why not make one with pokemon style, so I did.**

**May : And why do I get a feeling that this will be a really crazy story?**

**Me : Who knows. Now, disclaimer.**

**May : Fine... storyLover58 does not own Pokemon, nor Reaper, just to be safe.**

**Me : Now, on with the first chapter.**

~xXxXxXxXxXx~

Chapter 1 : The First Job

May Maple, an ordinary school girl, with a normal life, normal friends, normal pokemons and normal family. She had a great reputation of dozing off in class and handing in her work late. She also had a tendency to find some trouble, which caused her detention after detention, which she didn't find anything as a bother. But, on another part of her life was that she needed to fight demons and souls that had escaped from the underworld. The Devil would informed her through a special handphone she received, and to help her cope up with the weapons she used, it would be like everyday items that would help her capture the demons and souls. And she mustn't tell any of her family and friends, hoping to avoid any catastrophy. But how did she worked for the Devil in the first place? Well, lets start from the beginning...

~xXxXxXxXxXx~

It was a beautiful morning as the sun rose from behind the mountains. In the city of Petalburg, a 16 year old brunette was just waking up from her sleep. "*Yawn* Why does school always has to be this early?" she nagged as she got off of her bed to get ready for her first day at school. She was about to enter the bathroom when her younger brother ran into the bathroom first before slamming the door right in her face. "Max! Get out of there this instance! I got here first!" May yelled through the door while banging it.

"Sorry sis, but first come, second serve," Max quipped from inside the bathroom.

"Great, I hope he doesn't use my hair brush again," May grumpled as she leaned against the wall, waiting for Max to exit. Just then, her handphone began to chirp, which she quickly picked it up before answering it.

"Hey," May said as she didn't see who called, but she knew who it was.

"Morning May!" a girlish yelled from the other side of the line. This caused May to put some distance between her ear and the phone, to prevent her ear from going deaf.

"Don't shout, Dawn, you'd almost caused my ear to go deaf," May protested.

"Oh, don't be like that, May," Dawn pouted from the other side of the line.

"Stop your pouting and why are you calling at this hour?" May asked, clearly not surprised nor fazed at the sudden call.

"Just telling you that I can't wait for the first day of school! I want to enter the sewing contest, the dancing contest, the singing contest..." Dawn was blabbering about what she entered while May just ignored most of it, as she didn't find it interesting. Right then, another person was calling her, which she felt relief as she could find an excuse to avoid the blabbering Dawn.

"Hey Dawn, there's another caller, I better answer it," May said, hoping that Dawn would just end it here, but to her dismay, Dawn answered it.

"Hey Misty!" Dawn yelled, which caused both May and Misty to put some distance from the handphone, again.

"Will you stop shouting into the phone! It's destroying my ear drum!" Misty yelled back, completely angered at Dawn's sudden call out.

May couldn't help but sighed as she was used to her two best friends bickering at each other all the time. "C'mon you two, stop the argument and why are you calling me now, Misty?" May asked, while stopping the argument between the two girls.

"Well, since we are going to our first day at high school, then why not we go in together?" Misty explained.

"That's a great idea!" Dawn exclaimed, but a little softer this time.

"Like when we were kids?" May asked, slightly dense.

"Yeah, lets meet outside the school by 7.30," Misty suggested.

"Alright!" Dawn and May replied together before they cut the call. As May did that, Max just came out of the bathroom. "Finally," May commented before entering the bathroom.

~xXxXxXxXxXx~

The Petalburg High School wasn't the most well known High School in Hoenn, nor was it a in other regions. It was just an ordinary school with ordinary teachers and students. Among the students were Dawn and Misty in front of the school gate, waiting for their friend, May. "What's taking her so long?" Misty asked, checking the time on her watch.

"You know her, she's always late," Dawn said matter of factly. And right as she said that, Misty noticed May was pedaling towards them at high speed.

"Out of the way!" May yelled, which caused everybody to jump out of May's way as she rode passed both Misty and Dawn. As they both looked where May was heading, a crashing sound was heard as May's boke crashed into a stone ledge before falling into a flower bush. Misty and Dawn quickly ran towards May, hoping that she didn't breakany bones.

As they cleared the bush, May was sprawled on the ground as she had leaves in her hair. Both of Misty and Dawn looked at each other before laughing at May. May just sat up before glaring at her two laughing friends. She then dust herself off before Dawn and Misty sat beside her. "What happened?" Misty asked before giggling.

"Someone cut the brakes on my bike, which I can't break, thank you very much," May replied rather fumely.

"Well, at least you got to school," Dawn remarked as May pouted at her friends words. They then got up before entering the school to start their first day at school, after May parked her broken bike first.

~xXxXxXxXxXx~

School turned pretty fast for May, considering the fact that she was quite happy that she didn't get detention and homework. She happily skipped to her bike before unlocking the lock. Her friends were signing up on multiple activities, that May found no interest. She just like to be adventurous, though occasional she tends to be lazy. As she took off on her bike, remembering to pedal slowly, a few police vehicles and an ambulance was at a scene of a car accident. May got curious as she got off of her bike before putting it against a wall. She went to look what was all the fuss was about when she noticed something familiar. As she got closer, she was shocked at the incident. Her family car was in a horrific accident with a truck. And what caught her eye the most was her younger brother's bag laying on the ground, with a torn up seatbelt beside it.

She then noticed the ambulance that was on scene had her brother in it. And what shocked her was that her brother's entire body was covered in blood. She covered her mouth in shock, before she crossed the barrier to keep the people away from the accident. But that was May's family, so she ran towards the ambulance that had her brother in it when a hand grab her shoulder. May turned around to see Officer Jenny grabbing her arm. "What do you think you're doing miss?" she asked.

"That's my brother in there!" May said before freeing herself from the grasp of Jenny. But to May's surprised, Officer Jenny didn't chase her as she was now in front of the ambulance. She was about to look at her brother when a hand placed on her shoulder. But to her, she knew that it was a hand that felt familiar, it was her father's hand. She turned around, tears visible.

"What happened dad?" May asked, hugging her dad. Her dad was civered in scratches and bruises as a bandage cloth was on his head and his arm.

"We had an accident when we were heading home. When all of a sudden a truck was speeding at the other direction before crashing into us. And what's more, the turck that crashed into us was a thief that just stole the truck and was escaping the cops. But he's in the patrol car, but I'm more worried about Max now," Norman said as the ambulance departed.

"Dad..." May said softly as her emotions began to fill in.

"Yes May?" Norman asked.

"Will Max be alright?" May asked, placing her hand on her chest.

"Yes, May, yes," Norman replied, a slight of uncertain in his voice.

~xXxXxXxXxXx~

Both Norman and May were now in the hospital lobby, awaiting some news about Max. Norman was pacing up and down while May was sitting on a chair with her facing down. Then the main door open to reveal Caroline, who was rushing after hearing the news of an accident. "Norman, what happened? Is Max alright?" Caroline asked as she stood in front of her husband.

"We don't know Caroline, we are now waiting for any news from the doctors," Norman said. This caused Caroline to cover her mouth with her left hand before taking a seat beside May.

May was trying to comfort Caroline as she started to tear up. "Mum, everything is going to be alright," May said as she placed her hand on her mum's leg. As she was doing that, the door to the surgery room was finally opened as Norman quickly went to ask the doctor.

"So, how is he?" Norman asked.

"I'm sorry to say that he only has an hour to live," the doctor said as Norman was starting to shake. While Caroline had just began to cry and May wasn't even moving. _"Is Max going to die?"_ she thought. She then looked down before shaking while a tear began to form.

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" May yelled as she got up before running out of the hospital.

"May, wait!" Caroline was about to give chase when a hand grab her shoulder.

"Let her be, she needs some time alone," Norman said as Caroline looked at him before embracing him into a hugged.

Meanwhile, May was now outside of the hospital, still running away. _"This can't be happening, this can't be happening,"_ she repeated herself as she stopped running. She then found a bench under a tree and there was no one around. She went to take a seat before covering her face with both of her hands.

"I don't want to lose you Max, please, don't die. I want to be with you, I will do anything for you. Please, don't die, baby brother," May whispered to herself as she cried under the tree. May didn't noticed that someone was watching her from above.

~xXxXxXxXxXx~

It was now halfway an hour when May ran outside. She was still at under the tree, not wanting to face the truth. But she had got to see her brother one last time before saying goodbye forever. When she got up, a voice called out to her. "May Maple, lovely daughter to the wealthy man, Norman Maple, and loving daughter to Caroline Maple. Oh, and a sister to young Max Maple," a voice spoke to her.

"Who are you? Where are you? And what do you want?" May asked, looking everywhere for the source of the voice.

"Don't be afraid child. I'm here to help you save your brother's life," the voice said.

"Really? How?" May asked, getting happy.

"I will give him another chance in life, but you must pay me," the voice said, which caused May to become confuse.

"Er... I don't get it. What do you mean give my brother a second chance in life?" May asked as she scratch her head.

"You, my child, is speaking to the Devil," the voice said, which caused May to gasp.

"And you want to help me?" May asked, trying not to sound too scared.

"Yes, but you must do that by selling your sould to me," after hearing that, May froze up. If she wanted to save her brother, she must sell her soul to the Devil, but what would happen after that, she doesn't know. But she didn't care right, she wanted her brother to be awake, to be with her. Her brother might tend to anger her, but she sill loves him.

"Alright, I'll sell my soul, but why?" May asked.

"The reason is because there are souls escaping the underworld, and I need someone who is willing enough to capture them, and you, my child, is the perfect one," the voice said. May was about to reject, but she shook her head before nodding.

"Okay, if it means saving my brother, then I'll do it," with that, May could sense that her soul was taken away from her. But it was for a good cause, to save her brother, and for a new good cause, to send the soul that escape the underworld back.

"When will I start?" May asked.

"You will receive a special device and a tool that can capture the souls by tomorrow. Till then, goodbye, child," the devil said.

"Wait, I got one more question!" May yelled, but there was no responds. She sighed as she looked up into the sky. "I wanted to know whether I should tell my parents about this or keep it a secret," May said to the sky.

"You will know..." a faint voice said, which caused May to sigh again.

"Better check on Max," with that, May began to run back into the hospital.

May then ran back into the hopital, to check on whether did the Devil spoke was true. As she found the door to her brother's room, she noticed through the window of the door that her brother was awake, and her parents were there to hug him. May felt happy that her brother was still alive, but she had to pay the price by selling her soul to the devil. She doesn't know what kind of soul would she need to capture and what kind of weapons she needed to use. She just had to wait till tomorrow as she entered the room to greet her brother.

~xXxXxXxXxXx~

The next morning, May was getting ready for school .Her brother was given a week holiday from school to rest, even though the school just opened. She was cleaning up when a voice called out to her. "Hello child," this caused May to jump up in surprised.

"Wha.. what?" she asked, looking around the bathroom.

"My assistant would be coming to greet you soon, so be sure to be _nice_ to him," the voice said.

"How does he look?" May asked.

"You'll know once you see him," the voice spoke.

"Who?" May asked, but the voice didn't reply, which she sighed about not getting some of her questions reply. She continued cleaning herself up for school.

She later exited the bathroom before heading into her bedroom to change into her clothes. She wore a sleeveless blue dress, a black bike shorts and a blue bandanna. She then headed back downstairs for breakfast, where she was greeted by her parents. Her brother was still asleep in his bedroom. "Morning dad, morning mum," May greeted them as she took a seat at the table. On the table there were bacons, eggs and toast with a cup of orange juice.

"Morning May," they said.

"So, how is Max doing?" May asked, taking a toast.

"He's fine, it was a miracle. It is like he was given a second chance to live," Norman explained. May knew what he meant, caused she was the one who saved her brother's life by selling her soul to the Devil.

"Yeah," May said, prentending to not know a thing about it. But she couldn't help but curious about who should meet her soon, that's what the Devil said.

"So, what about you? How's your first day at school yesterday?" Caroline asked.

"No detention, right?" Norman added with a stern voice.

"Yes dad, no detention," May replied as she and Caroline sweatdropped.

"Good, now I hope that you will behave yourselve as we will be taking Max to the doctor. Which means we will be staying at the hospital for a night, and I expect you to clean up yourselve when you're alone in the house. If I see any unrecognise object in the house, then you're grounded, understand?" Norman stated. May just sighed in responds because she was always being lectured by her dad, which either could be when they were gone on a long time or for a short while.

"Yeah dad, I won't do anything stupid like thrown a party," May replied with a bored tone. She remembered the first time she threw a party when her parents weren't home, it was a mess. As she was cleaning it up, her parents came home when she was about to finish. And no that night, she was grounded for a month from television and her cellphone was confiscated. She doesn't want to happen again, so she didn't throw anymore parties.

"Alright May, I guess it's time to go to school," Caroline said, trying to save her daughter from being lectured.

"Okay mum," with that, May placed her plates into the sink before heading out of the house. She then took her bike out of the garage before starting to paddle to school, and she also managed to repair the brake lines on the bike before dinner time.

As she approached the school, she got off of her bike before looking around. She was informed earlier that the person she was supposed to meet was nearby the school, but there was no one. _"I guess he's not here,"_ May thought as she was about to head to school when a paper ball was thrown at her, which hit her head. She turned around to see who was the culprit, but there was no one. "Okay, whoever you are, this isn't funny," May said, as she placed her bike against the wall.

Right then, a Lucario appeared right in front of May from above. This caused May to shriek in surprised before a voice spoke to her from behind. "Sorry for the late meeting, we had some issues," a male voice said. May then turned around before she was facing with a man, around 25 years old, with a perculiar hat, a darkish blue shirt and long pants and a cape.

"Who are you?" May asked.

"Me? I'm Riley, an assistant to the Devil, and this here is my partner, Lucario. My Master told me to meet you here to give you this," Riley spoke before taking out a phone. But, unlike the handphones that May knew, this handphone was weird. It's a flip phone with red covers on the outside and the inside. The screen was shown to have apps on maps, list of escaped souls, tools and locations of oasis for souls.

"Is that it?" May asked as she took the phone before she felt a vibe surging through her body. It was weird to her, caused she had never experience something like that before.

"Nope, there's more," Riley then took out a necklace before giving it to May.

"What is this?" May asked, looking at the necklace.

"It's a special necklace that allows you to see souls that whether they are good or bad," Riley explained.

"And how do I do that?" May asked.

"It can let you sense the aura around them. If you sense anything but shivers, then that means the soul is not evil," Riley explained clearer to May.

"And the Devil told me that there were tools that I need to use to capture the souls, and what kind of tools?" May asked as she wore the necklace around her neck, and just like the handphone earlier, a vibe was sent throughout her body.

"You'll know when it will come. But right now, I better be off, I got places to go and things to see, right Lucario?" Riley asked.

"Yes, Riley," Lucario replied.

"Wow, he can speak... wait a minute... HE CAN SPEAK!?" May asked, realising that Lucario was talking, when he actually wasn't.

"Erm.. May, he's using telepathy. And since you wore the necklace I gave you, I guess you heard him," Riley told her.

"O-kay, better get used to that," May said.

"Oh, and I never get your name," Riley asked as Lucario stood beside him.

"My name is May Maple, and don't you forget that," May replied.

"Alright, May, we best be going off. See ya" with that, both Riley and Lucario disappeared. May sighed as she headed back to the school to conitnue her studies, which she 'like' so much.

~xXxXxXxXxXx~

School ended pretty good, for May as she didn't get any detention again, and she didn't have anything to worry about since the tools that she was suppose to receive haven't appeared yet. She guessed that there wasn't any souls today to be captured. Or so she thought as she turned into a corner when a box was on the ground with a tag attached to it. May then went to check the tag as she carried it up. She was about to read it when a voice called out to her. "May! Where have you been?" a female asked. May quickly tossed the box into the dumpster nearby, because the box was easily sticking out from behind her.

"Hey Dawn, Misty, what are you guys doing here?" May asked.

"Well, since your parents aren't going to be home tonight, why not we have our first sleepover at your house?" Dawn asked.

"Sorry Dawn, but I promised my dad that I wouldn't hold any parties nor sleepovers," May told her, adding the sleepover part since she didn't include that this morning.

"Oh c'mon May, don't be a spoil sport," Dawn pouted.

"And I don't want to be grounded again," May retorded.

"May's right, Dawn. I prefer to skip the sleepover than not seeing her for a month," Misty agreed with May.

"Alright, alright, it was just a suggestion," Dawn said as she raised her hands.

"Hey, I need to get home or my sisters would annoy me about being late for home, again," Misty stated, checking her wrist watch.

"Okay, see ya," May said as Dawn and Misty began to leave. As they turned a corner, May quickly went to grab the box before placing back on the ground. She then read the tag again.

_'May, this Riley, the one you met earlier. And yeah, this is the box that contains the tools that you need to use to capture the souls that escaped the underworld. But since we need to make sure that you don't injure yourselve, we change the tools to a more usable state for you,"_ May read as she raised as eyebrow about the tool. She then began to unlock the buckle before opening the box. She was dumbfounded at the tool she was going to use.

"Seriously?! This is what I'm going to use?!" May asked as she took out a police baton. She just sighed as she placed the baton into her bag before tossing the box into the bin. As she walked out of the alley, the box in the bin disappeared in ashes.

May was currently on her way home when her handphone began to chirp. She took out her phone, but it wasn't the one that was ringing, instead, it was the one she received earlier. She took it out before flipping the screen up. The screen later shown her a soul had escaped and was currently in an alley next to a museum. And the tool she needed to use was the police baton, which had been described in the screen of the phone. May then took off on her bike, heading to the location she was supposed to go.

As she approached the museum, she had a bad feeling about this. She noticed that the people and the pokemon near the museum was acting a bit weird. She wondered why as she entered the alley she was suppose to go. She placed her bike against the wall of a building before putting down her bag to get the baton she needed to use.

As she slowly crept through the alley, May couldn't help but feel a little scared about this. Who wouldn't be? As she approached the centre of the alley, there was a loud crash before a figure appeared right in front of May, which caused her to jump. She later noticed that the figure was about to punch her, but with her quick reflex, she managed to get out of the way. She then had a better view of the figure that almost punch her.

The figure was huge, like 7'5 feet tall, with huge body weight. His mouth was also huge, and there was a hole on his left cheek. May felt disgusted about that as she took out her baton when the figure started to laugh. "I heard that there was a person that was suppose to capture the escaped souls. But a young girl? I guess they are loosing their touch. And a baton? What kind of thing does that do?" the figure asked as he carried a dumpster over his head before tossing it right at May.

She dodged it in time before giving a glare at the figure. "First off, I have no idea what are you talking about! Second, do you seriously think that a girl can't do this kind of things!? Thirdly, I received this baton because it would be earsier for me to use and lastly, I can take you down!" May replied rather angry.

"We'll see about that!" the figure said as hhe began to charge at her. Every step the figure took was a small quake. This caused May to lose her balance a little, but she managed to dodge the charging figure in a nick of time as he hit the wall. May then took this chance as she swing the baton before hitting the figure on the head.

Suddenly there was a bright light coming from the baton. It was only a second as the light fadded. The only difference was that the soul had disappeared as May took a look at the baton. She was surprised to see the soul that attacked her earlier was inside the baton with an angry glare. May was still stunned at the sudden light that she leaned against the wall. "O-kay... I better get used to these things from right now," May said as she placed her hand over her face.

May then went back home as she needed to figure a way to send the soul back to the underworld. "I didn't know that the souls knew about these kind of stuff. And what did he mean that they are loosing their touch? I don't get it!" May said as she slump against the couch.

"That's because you aren't the first," Riley said. This caused May to jump up in surprise again.

"Will you stop scaring me like that!" May said as she was about to use the baton when she realised that it was missing. "Hey, where did that baton go?" May asked as she was looking everywhere.

"I asked Lucario to take it to the oasis to be transferred to the underworld where he belongs," Riley replied.

"So the oasis is the place which I would send the captured souls back?" May asked as Riley nodded in responds.

"And how did it go on your first day?" Riley asked with a hint of amused in his voice.

"I really don't want to talk about it," May said as she took a seat on the sofa.

"Well, you better get used to it as you need to capture souls everyday from now on," Riley said, which caught May's attention.

"Wait what? What'd you mean?" May asked as she turned around, but no one was there. She sighed as she slumped back on the couch. "Great, this just keeps getting better and better," May grumbled as she turned the television on.

~xXxXxXxXxXx~

**Me : Well, that's it for the first chapter. I will be updating the other stories too, but since I'm really busy nowadays, I don't have enough time to update the stories. Don't worry though, I'm planning to update it non-stop this coming December.**

**May : Yay! Constant updates meaning more adventures!**

**Dawn : Why is she all cheery?**

**Misty : No clue.**

**Me : R&R please!**

**~xXxXxXxXxXx~**

**Biodata of characters for this story: (Currently)**

**May Maple :**

**- Personality : The lazy but responsible girl. Happy to help her friends whenever they needed**

**- Age : 16**

**- Pokemon : Torchic (Not reveal till the next chapter)**

**- Friends : Dawn and Misty**

**- Relatives : She olives with her dad, mum and young brother.**

**- Dislikes : Schools, waking up early, getting into messy situations**

**- Trivia : She sold her soul for the Devil, and right now, she works for him for free. That sounds so unfair.**

**Dawn Berlitz :**

**- Personality : The girly type. Always the cheery one and loves to wear cute dresses.**

**- Age : 16**

**- Pokemon : Piplup (Not reveal till the next chapter)**

**- Friends : May and Misty**

**- Relatives : She lives with her mum only.**

**- Dislikes : Scary things, gross/icky stuff, jerks**

**- Trivia : Always love to be a happy go getter.**

**Missty Waterflower**

**- Personality : Tomboyish. Always a short-tempered girl.**

**- Age : 16**

**- Pokemon : Starmie**

**- Friends : May and Dawn**

**- Relatives : She lives with her mum and her four sisters.**

**- Dislikes : Bugs, scary things, heights**

**- Trivia : Do NOT ever make her angry, or you will be pound by a mallet.**


	2. Lack Of Food

**Welcome back to those who read this story. But, disappointingly, the weren't many reviews nor favours by any of the readers. I feel really sad about it. But at least I have one review and one favour by two great readers. Thanks! Now on with the story!**

~xXxXxXxXxXx~

Chapter 2 : Lack Of Food

May was still trying to get used to be called out to capture the escaped souls. Today was her third day, but she still hadn't got the hang of it yet, considering the fact that Riley and his Lucario tend to come out of nowhere all the time whenever she least expected it. She had already stopped only three souls out of four days. One of it was not the best day as she almost lost her weapon on that day. She needed to keep a mental note to not lose it again, as it was the only way to capture the escaped soul before sending it back to the underworld. Since she still doesn't know where was the place she needed to send, Riley's Lucario would always come by to pick up. But she had a gutsy feeling that today, she needed to find out where's the spot which she needed to send the sould back.

May was now back in the school, having her lessons. It was now history, to her dismay, since history was her worst subject ever. She'd almost flunk all of her history test, but all the other test was nothing to her as she passed them with great marks. Right now, she's doodling on a piece of paper while her teacher was talking about how the train was the best transportation back in cowboys time. She didn't feel like listening to it as she thought about the Devil that she had just sold her soul to him.

She then noticed that her best friends, Misty and Dawn, were talking to each other silently. This might got her curious, but today, she was more interested about what would happen in the coming days. Will she succeed in defeating all of the escaped souls? What happened if she was kill? What would happen if her family and friends find out about this? Will she ever lead a love life? And will she ever meet the Devil face to face? These was the questions that she kept on asking about herself ever since that day, which she'd almost lost her brother.

As the school bell rang, May was finally able to get out of the boredom. She was going to raid the cafeteria today, since she forgotten to bring her meal today. As she entered the cafeteria, there was a riot at the food counter. "I'm sorry, but there aren't any food," one of the workers said.

"What do you mean by that?" one of the male students exclaimed.

"Yeah! What happen to our meal?!" a girl with a blonde hair asked.

"They don't just disappear!" another male student yelled.

"We're sorry, we tried to look for any food, but there aren't any left in the storage," another worker spoke. This had gotten May's attention as she wondered what was going. Food going missing. School's food never run dry of it, not even a busy day. So, why today? She wondered as the school's principle barge in.

"Alright students! Calm down or there would be detention for everyone in here!" the principle yelled. This had caused the students to shut up before exiting the cafeteria, leaving May, the workers and the principle there alone.

The principle later headed towards the counter before asking. "What happened here?" the principle asked.

"We don't know, miss. This morning, there was a storage full of food, then when we went to take some, they were gone!" the worker stated, which caused May to eavesdrop. She later hid behind one of the vending machine to stay out of view while making sure she was close enough to hear what they were talking.

"Gone? You mean like disappeared?" the principle asked.

"Yeah, and we don't know how or where to," the worker stated.

"Alright, I might give a check. But right now, find a way to get the hungry students something to eat," the principle stated before leaving the empty cafeteria. May then came out of her hiding spot from behind one of the vending machine. She then approached one of the workers to understand what was going on.

"Excuse me," May started, which caught one of the female workers.

"Yes? If you want to eat, then we got nothing, sorry" the worker stated.

"It's alright, I'm not here to eat. Although I feel a little hungry," May said, a little upset at the situation as her stomach growl a little.

"I guess you skipped breakfast, am I right?" the worker asked which May laughed nervously.

"Yeah. Anyway, what happened to the food you put into the storage?" May asked, getting to business.

"I don't know, they just disappeared into thin air. Poof! I don't even know how they even disappear as there weren't any sign of a break in nor anyone around," the worker explained, which May figured her theory.

"I wonder..." May mumbled, which caught the worker's attention.

"Wonder what?" she asked.

"Er.. nothing! I was just... er... thinking of... er... getting a report. Yeah, that's right, a report," May stuttered as she tried to find a way to reply while mentally kicking herself.

"O-kay. Well, better not get you too occupied about these weird stories, right?" the worker asked.

"Yeah, right," May said before she turned around to exit the cafeteria. Once she was out the cafeteria, she then tried to think about what happened.

"Okay, mental note. Fine a good excuse whenever I spoke too loud," May stated before bumping into somene. This caused some books to fall onto the ground as both May and the other figure fell upon impact. "Sorry about that," May stated as she got up before looking towards the one she just bumped into.

"It's alright," the figure said. May realised that the figure's a girl. She had long brunette hair, a really short pants with white add-ons, a black vest over a white t-shirt and a pink handbag.

"Do you need any help?" May asked.

"No need. I better hurry a I need to send this to my friend, Cheren," the girl said.

"Okay. Also, what's your name? My name's May Maple," May said as the figure picking up her cap before dusting it off.

"The name's Hilda White," she said as they both shook hands.

"White? As in, white colour?" May asked.

"Yeah, I get that a lot about my name having a weird name," Hilda stated with a sighed.

"No, no, I mean, it's just... how should I put it... perculiar," May stated, as Hilda just sweatdropped.

"Which also means that it's weird in another way," Hilda said.

"Alright, alright. Anyway, who's this friend of yours want with this many books anyway?" May asked as Hilda began to pick up the books.

"You mean Cheren? He is a friend of mine who just loves to read books," Hilda stated as she stacked the books up.

"So, do you still need help?" May asked as Hilda just barely managed to carry the load of books.

"No worry. I have everything under control," Hilda proclaimed before walking away towards the library.

"I wonder why people just refuse my help sometimes," May sighed before heading back to her topic. "Now, if the food just disappeared out of no where, maybe there is an escaped soul," May stated before her special phone began to chirp.

"Hello?" May asked before a familiar voice spoke.

"Hey May, this is Riley. Since you have figure out your next task. Well, the box should be there in your locker. Oh, and one more thing, I will be sending you an address to the place which you needed to send the captured soul," with that, a beep was sounded from her phone.

"Thanks. But why?" May asked.

"Since you have gotten things under control, for now, I guess I can leave things to you for a while. Oh, and please receive something along with the box. It's a gift from me," with that, Riley cut the call between them.

"A gift? For me? What kind of gift? I just hope is one of those, since my mum doesn't let me have it till I finish my school time," May sighed again before heading towards her locker. There in her locker was sitting was a box with a tag on it. And beside the box was a small box with a paper attached to it. "What's this?" May asked to herself as she took the small wrapped up gift as she read the letter attached to it.

_"Hey, May, this is a gift from both me and Lucario. I noticed that you are the only girl without any pokemons on hand in your school. So, as a success of capturing three souls without any trouble, I have give you a gift that you just love. By Riley, the assistant of Devil."_ May read. The pokemon word got her excited as she was now finally getting her pokemon for a long time.

As May untying the string that's on the gift, she was getting excited. When she took off the cover, a small poke ball was sitting there. May then took out the poke ball while placing the gift box back into the locker. She pressed the button on the poke ball before it enlarged itself. This surprised her as the poke ball was now the size of her palm. She then press the button again before a pokemon emerges from it.

The pokemon had orange and yellow flames on its feathers, small wings, a yellow beak and a roundish lower body. _"Torchic"_ it asked.

"By the way you sound, I guess you're a Torchic. And by judging the colour on your features, I'm guessing you're a fire-type pokemon," May stated as the pokemon snuggled against May's leg. "Oh... you're cute," May exclaimed as she patted the pokemon's head.

"Alright, now back to business," May stated before taking out the box before making sure that the coast was clear before opening the box. Inside the box was a simple container that keeps food in. "How am I going to use this to capture the soul?" May asked as she placed the box back into her locker before closing it. She then placed the container into her pocket before recalling her pokemon back into its pokeball.

~xXxXxXxXxXx~

It was the end of school time as Misty and Dawn were waiting outside for May. "What's taking her so long?" Misty asked. She was tapping her foot while checking her watch occasionally.

"Be patient Misty. You know May, either she's in detention or she's late, again," Dawn said, trying to prevent any crazy thing happening between the two girls. _"Pip piplup!"_ Dawn's pokemon, Piplup, agreed with her as it lay rested on her head.

"Fine, but she so needs to act a little more active," Misty stated.

"And speaking of the devil, here she comes," Dawn stated as she waved to May, who was now decending the stairs with another girl.

"Who's she?" Misty asked.

"I think I know, but I can't remember," Dawn stated as May and the girl were now right in front of them.

"Hey girls," May stated.

"So, aren't you going to introduce us to your new friend here?" Dawn asked, poitning to the girl beside of May.

"Oh? Her? Her name is Hilda White, but she prefer Hilda," May stated.

"Hey, what's yours?" Hilda asked.

"My name is Dawn Berlitz while this girl here is Misty Waterflower," Dawn introduced.

"Dawn... that's a cute name for a girl," Hilda commented.

"Thanks," Dawn replied with a blushed, as she was never been commented by someone before.

"Hey, I need to do something first. Meet you girls at the Snack Bar, right?" May asked as Dawn and Misty nodded.

"Snack Bar?" Hilda asked

"It's our place to lie down and enjoy," Dawn explained.

"And since you're our new friend, why don't we show you the way?" Misty suggested.

"I wish I could, but I have other things to worry about. How about another time?" Hilda asked.

"Well, sure, if you're free of course," Dawn stated.

"Alright, bye then," with that, Hilda began to head the opposite way the girls were.

"So, how did you meet her anyway?" Misty asked.

"Well, I accidentally bumped into her earlier," May stated as she rub the back of her head in awkwardness.

"So, what this thing you needed to do anyway?" Dawn asked as she wondered why May was doing something that's mysterious.

"Well, I have to check why did the food disappeared for my personal project," May explained, as she managed to come up with an excuse.

"Alright, see ya then," with that, both Dawn and Misty left the school front entrance, thus leaving May alone. There was a slight breeze sweep past her, which caused her to shiver a litter.

"Man, I have got to get me a sweater," May stated before she re-entered the school.

The school hallway was deserted, as there were only lockers and empty classrooms down the hallway. This was what May needed, no one around to witness her secret. As she took out her handphone, she made sure that there were no one around. She then flicked it opened before reading what was on the screen. "Okay, there is a soul escaped. Lets see, name is Kim Joan, a fifteen year old girl. Caused of death, hunger. Location, school hallway. Suspects, her parents," May read out the information on her phone.

As she placed her phone back, she couldn't help but feel sorry for the fifteen year old girl. "Living with a cruel parents is really bad. I feel so sorry for her," May said to herself while taking out her pokeball before calling it out. "Alright Torchic, I need you to follow me, understand?" May instructed as the pokemon nodded. She then took out her capturing tool, which was a food container, before looking around.

"Alright, since she died of hunger, I guess she wants everyone to suffer her death by making sure the food disappeared," May stated as she headed towards the cafeteria kitchen, with Torchic close behind. She needed to make sure that the soul didn't get to her first, knowing that she had to capture her.

When she entered the cafeteria, she could feel a presence nearby the kitchen. She quickly grab the container before she tip-toed her way to the kitchen's window. She took a peak into the window before witnessing a young girl was walking around the kitchen, while devouring anything edible. "Alright, so she likes to eat, great," May whispered as she got the container ready. She then got up before kicking the door down, surprising the soul. "Hold it right there!" May yelled.

"Who are you?!" the soul asked. May now had a better look at the girl. She had long blonde hair that reaches her waist, a pink top, a knee long jeans and a big jaw to eat. This scared May the most, as she was looking at the most horrific scene ever.

"Here to take you out!" May exclaimed before prying the container opened. She was hoping for a gold light to be emitted, but to her shocked, nothing came out. She was dumbfounded while the soul just grinned.

"So, what was that? 'Here to take you out'? I think it is I who will take you out," with that, the soul began to charge at May.

"Torchic, Tackle her!" May ordered, but she realised that her pokemon was hiding from the soul. "Great, my only means of defense is cowering, this day just keeps getting better and better," May said sarcastically before the soul bumped into, causing her to crash into a table, which broke it into half.

"Ouch..." May grumbled before looking up to see that the girl was now hovering over her.

"You don't know how much I feel being hungry. My parents were so cruel to me, they never give me enough food and I'm always hungry. They won't even give me some money to buy any food, but there were no one to help me. No one to lend me. So, I will make them pay by suffering what I suffered," Kim explained her past.

"Well duh, of course they didn't help you. You didn't even told them about your hunger!" May protested, before she regretted saying that.

"Since you don't know what it means to be feeling hungry, I think it's time to take out the trash!" with that, May could feel herself being lift up from the ground.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" May exclaimed as she and Kim were heading through the kitchen.

"Didn't I say before, I'm taking out the trash," Kim stated as they exited the back door.

May realised what she meant by that as she struggled to free herself. "Torchic, use Ember!" May called out, but there was no responce.

"As if your pokemon would listen to you," Kim stated as they near one of the school bins. May knew about the bins at the school. They were fill with the most disgusting waste that the school had to offer.

"C'mon, I hope this works," May stated as she took out the container that she placed in her back pocket. When she noticed that Kim was opening one of the bins, she quickly tried to figure out how does the tool work.

"Goodbye, trash!" Kim exclaimed.

"Not without me having the last laugh!" May yelled before shoving the container over the girl's head. Then May finally realised that the tool worked when she shoved it onto the girls head, which was now capturing her now.

"No!" she yelled as she was now sucked into the container.

"Phew~" May sighed before realising where she was now. "Oh crap..." with that, she fell into the bin with a nasty splat. She then climbed her way out of the bin before sighing. "I will have to bath a few times to wash this smell off..." May sighed before climbing out of the bin. She took a sniff at herself before pulling back. "This has got to be the grossest capture, ever!" she complained before leaving the alley to get her pokemon back into its pokeall.

~xXxXxXxXxXx~

Meanwhile, at the Snack Bar, Misty and Dawn were waiting for May to meet them there. "What's taking her so long?" Misty asked as she was having her fries.

"Just wait, she'll be here," Dawn stated, and right at that time, May entered the diner. She then took a seat with them before bumping her head onto the table.

"What happened?" Misty asked before taking whiff of her. She then fanned the smell from her nose before asking May again. "And why do you smell like a boys used socks that's been used over and over again?" Misty asked.

"Please, I don't even want to talk about it," May grumbled before Dawn sighed.

"Well, better helped you order your drink then. Don't want the employees kicking you out," with that, Dawn left the table to get some snack for May.

"I have a remedy that might just work for you to wash that stence off," Misty suggested.

"Thanks, I'll take it as long as it wash this smell off of me," May stated as she waited for her drink to come with her head still resting on the table.

~xXxXxXxXxXx~

May just got out of the bathroom smelling refresh and without any of the disgusting smell. "I have got to get those remedies from Misty," May stated before entering her bedroom to get change. Since her old clothes were still smelly from her recent fall, she had to wear something different. As she gotten a orange sleeveless dress, a pair of bikes shorts and green bandanna, she just rememebered that she needed to deliver the captured soul to one of the said locations that's showed on her phone. As she flipped her phone, she was surprised that it wasn't only nearby, but it was also one of her friends house. She then placed the phone back into her pocket before grabbing the container and running out of the bedroom to deliver the goods.

As she approached the location, she was outside at one of the houses. "Well, here goes..." with that, she pressed the doorbell. It was only a minute or so as the door opened before revealing a friend of hers.

"May? What are you doing here?" the girl asked.

"Sorry Hilda, but can I come in just a sec?" May asked.

"Well, sure," Hilda held the door wider as May stepped in. The house was like any other houses around the neighbourhood, except for the extra paintings on the walls of course.

"So, what do I owe you this visit?" Hilda asked.

"I need to deliver something. But can you keep a secret?" May asked as Hilda was getting curious.

"What sort of secret?" Hilda asked.

"I'll explain later. Right now, can you show me your storage room?" May asked, which caught Hilda's attention as she raised an eyebrow.

"My storage room? Why?" Hilda asked.

"Just show me the way," May replied. Hilda nodded before showing her the way to the storage room. Inside was fill with cloths and sweaters, but May noticed something on the wall before touching it. This caused the wall to open a small compartment, which surprised Hilda.

"What is that hole?" Hilda asked.

"I'll tell you later, just give me a second," May stated as the compartment door closes before a beep was sounded. "Right, delievery done," May then looked at Hilda before she told her about her deal with the Devil and selling her soul.

"Wow, I can't believe you did that just to save your brother, in exchange for selling your soul," Hilda stated, finding this rather amusing.

"Yeah, pretty much. Well, how about you help me out starting tomorrow?" May asked, as she couldn't fight alone.

"Alright!" with that, they gave each other a handshake before May left to head home.

~xXxXxXxXxXx~

**Well, that's it! Now that's one long chapter, but I never did overdo it yet. Since there isn't anything to say, till next time, chiao! R&R please.**


End file.
